


Jealous

by BeautyInTheLibrary



Category: TAZ - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Found Family, Little boys not liking when their dad spends so much time with his boyfriend, adopting cute little detectives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyInTheLibrary/pseuds/BeautyInTheLibrary
Summary: Taako  hadn't really planned past letting Angus use his guest room, he just knew the little detective needed a place that wasn't some Inn or a dorm room at Magic School by Nerdlord McJackass. He wanted Angus to have a solid place to belong, like Taako never had growing up.They got used to each other and this set up, what ever it was, never questioning it, then Taako started bringing Kravtiz around and spending more time with him. Taako should have known how this was gonna go down.





	Jealous

Taako didn’t notice at first, he didn’t notice at second, third or fourth either. His perception must need upgrading for how long it had actually took him to see what was going on. He had honestly thought things were for once just going smoothly, he should know better by now.

Taako had been keeping Angus around for almost a year now? The kid shouldn’t be just living in Inns or dorm rooms, where ever the little detective squirreled himself away. Taako knew that life that life sucked ass. And he just happened to have this spare room.

It unquestionably became Angus’ room over time. The shelves filling with Caleb Cleveland novels, the closet holding fancy boy clothes, the desk littered with case files. This room had an owner by now. It only took the year to convince the boy to actually leave his stuff in there like it belonged.

Then Taako started bringing Kravitz around, they’d been seeing each other a good while now. Taako was blindly hopeful on this one. Kravitz treated Taako like he hung the stars and moon. It was a pleasant change, nice to not just be a means to someone’s ambitions.

Kravitz and Angus seemed to get along just fine; they were both such nerds after all. They could talk books and all that stuff that Taako didn’t really go in for. Kravitz even treated Angus like an equal and Taako knew that cemented the boy’s feelings about Kravitz. The reaper even asked Angus for advice or help on some of his bounty works. 

As soon Kravitz asked if Angus would like to help track down some wayward souls, Taako had to step in and shut that shit down.

This and more was why it had taken Taako sooo long to see, he didn’t know how he could have missed it. Maybe he was just happy with the bonding and the trust Angus showed him? There were probably millions of reason.

It started with Angus being more physically affectionate. It was never something he denied the boy, others sure, but not Angus. Angus had just never seemed like they type, never asked or initiate it. Angus slowly came around to being closer to Taako and sometimes he’d hold Taako’s hand when they were going somewhere, it was reassuring, for both of them.

Out of nowhere, though, Angus had started just coming up to Taako and hugging his legs, it was as high as he could reach. The boy would sit with him on the couch and hug him as Taako was reading one of his spell books. There was something almost demanding about the way Angus took his hand on walks.

Sometimes Kravitz had been there for this and sometimes he wasn’t. So it took Taako ages to realize that there had been a motive behind it all.

Angus would be glued to his side when Kravitz was over, buffering between them even at times. Kravitz respected personal space so he would always keep his distance. Taako would have to ask Kravitz if he figured it out before he had.

After dinner they would retire to the couch to watch a film on a Miller Projector. Angus made certain to sit in the middle of Taako and Kravitz. Taako stupidly thought it was cute, that he wanted to be close to Kravitz as well as Taako, that they were really bonding. Their positions, unfortunately, made it impossible to get close and cuddly.

When it finally dawned upon Taako, it had been so simple that he wanted to smack himself for taking so long. He had been getting ready for a date night, taking last checks in the mirror in the entry hall. Natch, a knock out as always.

“I’ll be back later, kiddo.” Taako said as he winked at himself in the mirror. “Don’t burn down the house.”

Angus was silent so Taako turned around to see the boy sitting on the couch in the living room, holding a throw pillow and pouting.

“What’s up, bubbeleh?” Taako asked and instantly the pout disappeared and replaced by a mask of innocent confusion. It got Taako’s ears standing at attention, had Angus always been able to look so convincing when putting on a front?

“Huh? Nothing, have a good night.” Angus said, but his voice was off. Not as bubbly as he usually was, it was all wrong.

Taako was known for being fashionably late so he was sure Kravitz wouldn’t mind once more. He crossed the room to Angus and kneeled down in front of him, trying to meet his eyes but Angus was having a difficult time maintaining eye contact.

“Angus?” Taako said, pulling out his authority voice and it cracked him.

Angus looked away and shoved the pillow into Taako’s face to get him away.

“Oh gosh!” Angus exclaimed, dropping the pillow. “Oh gosh, I’m sorry! Oh no, I messed up your make up, oh dear, I’m so so sorry!” Angus apologized profusely, but seemed secretly pleased with himself.

Taako casted a quick Glamour to correct his makeup and Angus’ shoulders slumped disappointed and that was it.

“Angus, what’s goin on with you?” Taako asked exasperated. “Do you not want me go?”

Angus avoided his gaze again as he adjusted his glasses.

“No, I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry.” Angus said and Taako wasn’t convinced.

“Horseshit, your deception is crap, little man. What’s this about?” Taako asked.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Angus grumbled and crossed his arms as he pressed back further into the couch, barely making eye contact.

Taako stared him down; trying to sleuth the sleuth, trying to figure out what was bugging the boy. Angus had been cheerful all day, they had a great time baking this afternoon, magic lessons after that than Kravitz called about a date night and…wait. That had been around the time Angus’ mood soured.

“Do you not like Kravitz?” Taako asked.

Angus’ eyes widened and there was no hiding now that had been the case.

“What? No, I mean yes…or? No, I like him fine.” Angus sputtered, Taako wasn’t convinced.

“I thought you two got along just fine…” Taako said, mostly to himself. He didn’t know how to feel about this, he didn’t want a conflict between them; they were the two most important people in his life. A conclusion he was a little overwhelmed by and if Angus and Krav didn’t click, that just didn’t jive with Taako.

“He’s nice, he’s fine. We do get along.” Angus assured but Taako could still see something was off.

“You got bummed when he called, messed up my make up so I wouldn’t go…wait.” Taako reeled, could he really be this stupid. “You didn’t want me to go, Ango, are you jealous of how much time I’m spending with Krav?”

“I’m not jealous!” Angus defended incredulously.

“I will Truth Zone you.” Taako threatened.

“You...you can’t use that.” Angus stammered.

“I know a guy.” Taako said and thought he’d have to provoke more but Angus cracked.

“I just…I don’t want to lose you. Everyone always leaves for something better! I thought when you brought me here it’d be for always but he...he’s gonna take you too and I don’t want to be alone again!” Angus blurted as if hit with Truth Zone anyway, tears welling and falling and his eyes screamed run.

Taako quickly caught Angus in his arms as the boy tried to bolt and fell into the couch with a lap full of detective. Gods, this wasn’t what Taako had been expecting, he held the Angus tighter as the boy started sobbing into his shoulder, trying to push away.

“Angus, no, fucking never.” Taako hissed, angry at himself for not seeing this, Angus had been just like him, he had known that. How could he not think about this? He went and fucked this up.

“Let me go!” Angus wailed as he weakly squirmed around in Taako’s hold.

“Not happening, kiddo.” Taako said as he tried to maneuver the boy to face him. “Angus, I didn’t…I had no idea and that’s on Taako, but look at me.”

Angus fussed but stopped trying to escape, still not looking at Taako. With more urging he finally met his gaze.

“I’m not abandoning you, ever, got that? Nothing will ever make that happen. I’ve been ditched my whole life, so I should have been on top of this shit and I’m…I’m sorry about that.” Taako said, trying not to let the emotions get to him. “Kravitz is important to me, yea, but so are you. I’m not replacing one with the other. You feel me?”

Angus rubbed his eyes under his glasses.

“I…I know t-that for now...but what I-if you guys get m-married and don’t want me around anymore? I’d be in the way…” Angus dropped his gaze and it struck Taako that Angus had heard that before.

“Okay, whoa, one, so early for that talk.” Taako said, flushing despite himself. “Two, that would not mean we wouldn’t want you around? Like, instant family if anything.”

Angus perked up at that, eyes wide and Taako felt like he said too much. But maybe it should be said.

“I mean it Angus, look, I basically…I mean I took you in and all, it wasn’t just a room thing, you’re important to me…” Taako rambled.

“I don’t…I don’t understand.” Angus mumbled, Taako knew that was horseshit but the boy didn’t want to be disappointed.

“You do, you’re like…already my kid, like face the music kid, I won you in auction so too bad, this is your life now.” Taako reeled; he was never good at this emotional crap.

Angus stared at him in dumbfounded awe, not certain how truthful this proclamation was, but he did know Taako well enough by now. Taako rambled when he was facing genuine emotions.

“Are…are you serious? This isn’t a goof?” Angus asked in a tiny voice and it cut off Taako’s nonsense speech.

“Like…bet, you are part of team Taako, forever, no take back. I burnt the receipt.” 

Angus threw himself into Taako’s chest, sobbing with renewed vigor, for completely different reasons. Taako held him and gently stroked his back in attempts to soothe the little boy. 

Was he certain about what he just offered Angus? Not a chance. Was he going to keep his word? Hell yes.

This was just going to be an adventure they figure out together.


End file.
